Rise of the Reds Wiki
Welcome to the Rise Of The Reds Wiki This is a community-based project to build a Wiki containing a complete guide to the Rise of the Reds modification for Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour. It will include information on new and updated factions, unit details and descriptions as well as a full storyline for reference against the updates. The wiki is not official but may be supported in places by the SWR Productions team, who are designing and building the modification. The latest full version, Version 1.8, officially added a fifth playable faction - the European Continental Alliance (ECA) with new units and upgrades to the old factions, and a navy. The latest released version is Version 1.802 Future plans include adding three unique generals to each faction, which will be selected in-game (with only the faction selected prior). The generals will not be as diverse as those found in ShockWave (another Command and Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour modification by the SWR Productions), but will have unique units and structures that play on some of the factions key strengths. This will be added in version 2.0 which is expected to take some time to develop. Rise of the Reds Rise of the Reds (also known as ROTR or RotR) is a modification for Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour created by SWR Productions. It expands the game by continuing the story from several years after the Zero Hour campaign ended, as well as adding two brand new factions; the Russian Federation and the European Continental Alliance, alongside new improvements to the original USA and China Factions, and an almost fully redisigned Global Liberation Army. Rise of the Reds will also incorporate the nine alpha generals that were planned to be in the original Generals plus six new generals of their own creation. SWR Productions have also dedicated themselves to using a unique general assignment system, which was introduced in the original alpha builds of Command and Conquer: Generals. The mod is a result of a merger between the Rise of the Reds and Rise of Europe modifications which both originated at Fallout Studios. Factions: Screenshots Nemesis2.PNG UralTruck.PNG ChineseNukes.PNG TelecomTowers.PNG ModDBscreen1.jpeg BattleBus.PNG News * '08 March, 2014 -' Rise of the Reds Blog Update 4 showcases salvage upgrades of the Marauder Tank and Scorpion Tank. * '02 March, 2014 -' Rise of the Reds Blog Update 3 showcases Marauder Tank, Scorpion Tank and Quad Cannon variants that will be randomly built when ordered from the Arms Dealer. * '22 February, 2014 -' Rise of the Reds Blog Update 2 showcases the revised GLA Technical. Also of note is the official SWR YouTube channel. * '16 February, 2014 -' Rise of the Reds Blog Update 1 showcases the revised GLA Marauder Tank and Quad Cannon. * '31 January, 2014 -' Rise of the Reds Update: Heavy Hitters showcases the American Javelin Team and Acolyte Tank, as well as revised Paladin Tank. * '20 January, 2014 -' Rise of the Reds Update: Ride of the Valkyries showcases the ECA Venom Protocol. Included are two variants of the Venom Combat Armor, the Jumpjet Trooper unit, and an upgrade to infantry providing Exo-Skeletons. * '28 December, 2013 -' Rise of the Reds Update: Supporting the War Effort showcases the revised Russian Coal Power Plant, Supply Warehouse, Construction Crane, and Arms Supplier. Also revealed is the Russian Shmel Trooper and ECA Combat Pioneer. For a list of articles see: - RotR News Update Log External links *SWR Productions Official Website *ROTR ModDB Page *Wiki Information Forum